


On Cold Morning In November

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Our Little Family [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asshole Alpha's, Beards (Facial Hair), Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: Hi guys it's me! I'm still alive and I'm back!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys it's me! I'm still alive and I'm back!

Tony Stark looked at his alarm clock and sighed and then he rolled over and buried himself and Steve's side and let out a groan.

"What's wrong love?" Steve asked his mate

Tony sighed again and then looked up at Steve 

"I have to spend all day in meetings for Stark Industries"

"Yikes"

"And it's freezing cold outside and I really don't wanna go, I don't wanna get out of bed, I just wanna stay here"

"Tony you have to go it's your company"

"But I don't wanna go and have to have old alpha's tell me how i should run my business and what I should do now especially since I became a mother. I swear to god that old coot Ross is trying everything he can to wrestle my company away from me!"

"Tony you have to go to those meetings"

Tony buried his head into Steve's side again 

"No! I'm not going! I don't wanna have to deal with the cold and old asshole alpha's!"

"Tony come on! Pepper's gonna be there and I'm sure Rhodey's gonna be there too"

"No! I'm not going!"

"Tony your going!'

"No! I don't wanna!"

"Tony it's time for you to put on your big boy pants and go to those meetings"

Tony looked up from Steve's side 

"Steve I'm not going and you know damn well to you don't want me to go either"

Steve sighed 

"No I don't, stay in bed with me all day"

Tony smiled 

"That sounds like a wonderful plan!"

"I'm glad you like it"

"Now come on! Let's get caught up on sex"

"Oh! You read my mind!"

"Now come on Captain America I wanna get beard burn all over me from that sexy, sexy beard of yours!"

"You filthy little omega you!"

"Come take me big boy!"

Steve pulled Tony onto him and started to kiss him and then and then as if on cue Peter's cries flooded over the baby monitor 

"Sounds like someone's up" Steve said 

"Yep" Is all Tony said in response 

"I'll take care of him"

"Alright I'll be here"

Steve kissed Tony and then got out of bed and walked out of the room to the nursery 

Fifteen minuets later Steve returned carrying a crying Peter in his arms 

"My god! What took you so long?"

"Somebody needed a diaper change and wasn't exactly making it easy for me to do it"

"Ok, so why is my baby boy still crying?"

"Uh I think he's hungry when I was changing him he kept looking at my chest and smacking his lips"

"Alright give him to me"

Steve handed Tony their crying son 

"Alright baby boy breakfast time"

Tony lifted up his shirt and Peter attached himself to Tony's nipple effectively ending his crying 

"So I'm guessing he's up then?"

"Yep"

"So that ends our sex plans?"

"Yes it does"

"Well we can all snuggle in bed together and binge watch something on Netflix"

"That sounds fine to me"

Once Peter was done eating he pounded his little fist against Tony's chest and then Tony handed him over to Steve to burp him. And once Peter was burped he was peacefully laying in his daddy's arms while Family Guy played on the TV

"I don't understand why were watching this show it's a stupid show" 

"It's funny and besides I voiced a character on it a few years ago"

"That's the reason you obsessed with this show because you voiced a character on it a few years ago"

"Yeah pretty much"

"Oh my god! Who did you even voice?"

"Lois's brother Patrick the fat guy strangler"

"So you played a murderer?"

"Yep" 

"Well this has been a very interesting morning"

"Yes it has been"

Suddenly Tony's phone rang, he picked it up and let out an annoyed sigh

"What's wrong?"

"It's that douche bag Ross probably calling to ask where I am"

Tony hit the accept button on his phone 

"Hello?"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes I know"

"I know"

"I'm aware of that"

"What?"

"Where am I?"

"I'm at home"

"Why?"

"Jesus fucking Christ!"

"Language" Steve said quietly and pointed to Peter 

"Sorry" Tony said back to him

"What's that" Tony said returning to his phone conversation"

"I'm at home"

"A very important personal problem came up"

"It's personal"

"What?"

"Oh my god! Are you serious!"

Tony let out another annoyed sigh and then held his phone out 

"What? Why are you holding your phone out to me?"

"Ross needs to talk to you"

"Why? About what?"

"Apparently I need your permission to be excused or something some crap like that"

"Are you serious! What are you in middle school or something!?"

Steve took the phone out of Tony's hand trying his best not to disturb Peter

"Hello?"

"This is he"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes Tony is with me"

"Why are you asking?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business"

"That's none of you business"

"No it isn't it's not your life! Now stay out of it!"

"Now listen here you fucking asshole! Tony said there was an important personal issue and there is one! And he doesn't need my goddamn permission to do anything alright!"

"Yes I am from the 30's but unlike you I don't think like that! Goodbye!"

Steve hung up and then gave the phone back to Tony 

"Ok first off language" Tony said and pointed to Peter 

"Yeah uh sorry about that" Steve said

"And second your always so hot when you get mad and protective"

"Uh thanks I guess"

"And third talk to your son he looks upset"

Steve looked down at Peter who in fact was giving him some sort of upset expression 

"It's okay Petey, daddy's not mad at you or mama, daddy just had to yell at a big mean alpha for being mean to mama. And you promise me Petey that if you do grow up and present as an alpha you won't be one of the mean one's and you'll be a nice respectful one like daddy"

Steve took Peter's little fist and shook it

"You're a wonderful human being Steve Rogers"

"Thank you, and you to are a wonderful human being Tony Stark"

"But not as wonderful as you"

Steve and Tony kissed and then they and Peter spent the rest of the day in bed watching Netflix.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> In real life RDJ voiced the character of Patrick Pewterschmidt Lois's unstable brother who liked to kill fat man in episode 4x17 of Family Guy, The Fat Guy Strangler.


End file.
